


Cordially Invited, Unfortunately

by Lutece_Mess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Implied abuse, RWBY7 SPOILERS, Volume 7 (RWBY), im adopting Whitley, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutece_Mess/pseuds/Lutece_Mess
Summary: What happens after the messy events of V7:E8, where Whitley has to clean himself up.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Self Insert (mentioned), Roman Torchwick/James Ironwood (mentioned), Roman Torchwick/Self Insert (mentioned), Whitley Schnee & Original Female Character, Whitley Schnee & Self Insert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Cordially Invited, Unfortunately

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I know I don’t write like, ever, but I had some Feelings about the last episode and just had to write something for it. In case you don’t know, Summer is Me! And Whitley is going to be my son.
> 
> I had my lovely friend (somestraywolf) edit it ^^

Whitley makes his way into one of the manor’s many guest bathrooms and firmly shuts the door. Only after locking the door does he allow tears to well up in his eyes. As a Schnee, he needs to keep a level head in public, and must not allow his emotions to get the better of him. However, he wasn’t prepared to have red wine poured over his head in the middle of a party like that. He can’t even begin to imagine how that poor woman must have felt when that tray of food hit her. Whitley knows he meant to be its target, and he can’t stand it.

Whitley gazes at himself in the mirror and realizes just how much of a mess he is. His usually pristine clothes and hair are stained a deep purple-red and the reek of wine is beginning to set in. With his wealth, it’s an easy fix, but the embarrassment of the whole ordeal was getting to him. Only in private like this would Whitley allow himself to let down his walls and cry, and this time feels like a dam had opened. Tears pour down his face as he struggles to wipe them away. He hiccups out small sobs, the dam seeming to break down more and more with each passing moment. 

His sobs drown out the sound of footsteps approaching the door, but he hears the soft knock against it mere moments later. The sound causes him to freeze in place and go silent.

“Whitley?” A familiar voice calls through the door, sounding just as gentle and sweet as always, “Whitley, are you in there?”

Of course Summer came to see if he was okay. The rabbit-eared huntress was always nice to him. Whitley has begun to look forward to General Ironwood’s meetings with Father, since he would always bring his partners along with him. While Roman would normally snoop around the manor, Summer... she would go out of her way to talk to Whitley. 

At first, he kept up his snarky, cold personality, but her warmth gradually melted through that. She treats him like he is his own person; not just as the heir to the Schnee Dust Company, not like he was a fearsome Schnee, but like he was any other teen. He feels comfortable with her.

He feels safe with her.

While wiping at his face again, Whitley replies with a weak “Yeah, I’m in here,” his voice breaking slightly.

“Are you alright?” Summer asks, voice filled with concern, “I saw what happened, but I noticed what was going on a bit too late to stop it...” 

He wasn’t alright, and he knew that she knew he wasn’t, so he wasn’t going to lie. He hesitates, then says, “No, I’m... I’m not alright. I looked like a fool in front of everyone. People were laughing at me, I could hear them! And Weiss just-“ he can feel the tears welling back up, but he manages to choke out the rest of his sentence, “She didn’t do anything about it! She just stared at me while her friends laughed at me...”

She speaks softly, “I’m so, so sorry you had to go through that, dear. If it makes you feel any better, I gave Ruby and her friends a stern talking to. What they did was way out of line. To publicly humiliate a child like that, on purpose... They’re hunters and huntresses, they ought to know better.”

“Well, they are my sister’s friends, and she hates me... It makes sense for them to hate me as well.”

“She doesn’t hate you, Whitley.”

“But she left me! They both left me alone here. Even though they know how... how Father treats me.” Whitley can almost feel Summer cringing at his words. He had confided in her one day about his father’s abuse towards himself and the rest of the family, so she knows well what he means.

“I know-“ Summer pauses as she plans her next words carefully. She knows Whitley is in a vulnerable state, so she is trying to be gentle with him. She continues after just a few short seconds, “I know it must feel like they both abandoned you, dear, and you don’t deserve a single bit of the treatment you get from your father, but your sisters leaving wasn’t them trying to abandon you. They were trying to save themselves. Wouldn’t you do the same?”

“I...” Whitley has to stop for a moment there. Would he leave his sisters behind if he had a chance to leave? To save himself? “I suppose I can see where you’re coming from...”

“You all deserve to escape from here. Their escape just came a little sooner than yours, but I pray that you’ll be able to get out of here soon. I wish I could do more to make it happen as soon as possible. I swear, I’d take you away from it all myself if I could,” the faunas says, her voice brimming with emotion.

Now, Whitley would be lying if he said that that wasn’t a thought he had entertained every now and again. On particularly rough days, he’d find himself wishing for Summer to take him away and keep him safe. He refuses to admit to how he’s begun to see her as the mother figure he wishes he had, lest his father find out. The very thought of what Jacques would say or do if he knew his only son’s wishes terrifies Whitley.

“Why can’t you?” Whitley asks, his voice hardly louder than a whisper. 

“I- Well... Your situation is a bit... complicated. It’s just... It’s a lot. But I promise you, I’ll do everything in my power to keep you safe while you still live under this roof. You have my word.”

Her promise fills him with hope, and a loving warmth radiates off of her words and into his heart. Whitley finally opens the door and watches her face soften from its initial surprised expression into a smile. He wraps his arms around her waist in a tight hug, wanting this moment to last forever. 

As Summer hugs him back, he can’t help but feel as if, for the first time in his young life...

Everything is going to be okay.


End file.
